Obsidian
History Origin Obsidian is the codename of Todd James Rice, the biological son of Alan Scott (the Golden Age superhero Green Lantern) and the Golden Age villain known as Thorn. Todd was raised in an abusive adoptive home in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. He found out in his late teens that he had a twin sister, Jennie Lynn Hayden, alias Jade. They met, discovered they both had superpowers and, operating under the assumption that Green Lantern was their father (which they did not know for certain at the time, but did eventually learn to be true), decided to follow in his footsteps. Infinity, Inc Jade and Obsidian became founding members of the hero group Infinity, Inc, which comprised those who continued the legacy of the JSA. He served with this group for its duration, then continued to partner with his sister. He was also briefly affiliated with the Justice League. Obsidian apparently inherited schizophrenia from his mother, Thorn. However, his connection with the shadow realm which gave him his powers and the experience of seeing the blackness within many other souls caused him to go gradually insane, and after many of his team-mates were killed and the Justice League of which he was a part was disbanded, he began a sort of revenge campaign against both of his fathers biological and adoptive. Corrupted by Ian Karkull, Obsidian turned evil, using his shadow powers to spread darkness over the entire world. Obsidian had a conflict with the new JSA in Milwaukee which was ended by a sacrifice on the part of his adoptive father James Rice after a drawn-out battle with Sentinel, He was defeated by his father. Obsidian retreated to the Shadowlands, the other dimensional plane from which he derives his powers. Later he joined the mystical villains Mordru and Eclipso to seek vengeance (unsuccessfully) on Green Lantern and the JSA. Following his defeat, Obsidian was cured of his mental imbalance. Retired After being cured, Obsidan retired. It was during this time that Todd finally came to terms with the fact that he was gay. He met and fell in love with Damon Matthews, an assistant district attorney who works with the vigilante Manhunter (Kate Spencer). Todd's powers went dormant during most of this time, but they returned, following the death of his twin sister Jade during Infinite Crisis. He has since then returned to being a superhero and is still dating Damon happily. Justice Society of America Obsidian joins the team. He serves as the security guard of their New York headquarters. Most recently Obsidian later degenerates into an egg consisting purely out of darkness. This state was caused by an attack by Kid Karnevil, who gave Obsidian to a shadowy female villain. Obsidian re-appears as a power source for the Darkness Engine, which caused all super-powered beings on earth to lose their powers. After Mister Terrific's managed to travel back, in time, he tells the others, that they must hatch the egg, or they'll all die. Todd's father decided, to do what Michael asks. This time, when Kid Karnevil is looking for the black egg, in the ruins of the JSA Brownstone, he is confronted by the restored Obsidian, who takes him out and rejoins his teamates, in the combat against the villains. After the battle Obsidian calls his teammates to come help his father Alan Scott who is glowing with green energy. Powers and Abilities Powers Shadowlands Connection: Unlike his sister, Jade, whose powers resembled their father's, Obsidian has various shadow-based powers from his father's exposure to Shadow energy after a battle with Ian Karkull. Obsidian is connected to the Shadowlands, a dimension of primordial, quasi-sentient darkness. *''Shadow Form: Obsidian possesses the power of shadows. He does this by tapping into the dark energy of a dimension known as the Shadowlands. Todd can turn into a living, three-dimensional shadow by merging with his own shadow, turning it completely black. If he wished he could merge whatever he is wearing with his shadow as well. He can turn any part or all of his body two-dimensional. The full-range of Obsidian's powers has yet to be revealed. In his shadow form he has the powers of: :*Intangibility: capable of passing through walls and people. :*Enhanced Strength'' :*''Superhuman Vitality'' :*''Levitation: he can float weightlessly, almost fly :*Shadow Control: Obsidian could animate the shadows of others. :*Shadow Possession: ability to possess people by taking possession of their own shadow. :*Growth: ability to grow to enormous sizes :*Shadow Constructs: create objects out of shadow, in a similar way that his father and sister can create objects out of green energy. :*Darkside View: Obsidian also has limited telepathic abilities and by coming in contact with a victim's shadow he could cause them emotional agony by subjecting them to their innermost fears. '''Telepathic Link': Obsidian could communicate with his sister Jade through a limited form of telepathy. Antimatter Resistance: During the Crisis Obsidian learned that in his shadow form he is resistant to low amounts of antimatter, for instance the amount of antimatter a shadow demon is made of. In his shadow form shadow demons can not hurt him but he can hurt them. Abilities *Coming Soon Strength *Coming Soon Weakness *'Bright Light': His shadow-form was easily injured by bright light. *'Schizophrenia': Todd displayed many symptoms of developing schizophrenia throughout his adolescence, inherited from his mother, but takes anti-psychotic drugs to prevent outbursts. Most of the time. Equipment *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Obsidian grew up in an abusive foster home. *Obsidian is homosexual. *Obsidian is in a relationship with Damon Matthews. *Obsidian formerly dated Marcie Cooper, the third Harlequin. See also *Obsidian/Gallery In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Todd_Rice_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/obsidian/29-9359/ Category:Justice Society of America Members Category:Former Justice League Members Category:Allies